Miss Pierce
by youaretheunicorn
Summary: Brittany is one of New York's best fashion designers. Santana is new to the city, and is working in a coffee house. What will happen when their paths cross? Brittana. Eventual side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had. Let me know if I should carry on.

"Rachel, I will not tell you again!" Brittany yelled down the phone to her business partner. "We need those shots by Friday, this is your department not mine, I have enough to do, I have meetings all week, and my schedule is crazy." She went on.

"Fine, fine. Not like I have three meetings with designers today that I have to do alone or anything." She sighed. "Rachel, I need to go I have a meeting with Ms Fabray soon, and you know she does not like to be kept waiting." She huffed and put the phone down. Brittany quickly ran her fingers through her hair and checked how she looked in the mirror. She rummaged through her make-up bag and picked out a light pink lip gloss and applied it. Quinn Fabray was one of the biggest designers in New York and a regular to work with the Pierce-Berry company. Their company was one of the biggest in New York and they were quite a big deal in the fashion industry. Brittany grabbed her bag, smoothed down her blazer and little and started the day with her first meeting. The next few weeks would be crazy for Brittany and the company in general, New York fashion week was coming up and things were hectic. It was always like this at this time of year, so they usually hired some interns to help out, the interviews were more of a stress that anything else in Brittany's mind, that's why she usually left it to Rachel, but Rachel being Rachel has over-worked herself and booked far too much for herself to handle, so Brittany would have to cover the interviews this week. The thought of it was tiring.

/

"Well, thank you for gracing me with your presence." Brittany said sarcastically as Rachel walked in to their shared office.

Rachel put her bag down on the desk and glared at Brittany. "Don't. That photographer must have been the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life." She said sorting through some files.

"You did get all the shots done though, yes?" Brittany assured.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, B. Now how was the meeting with Ms Fabray?"

"Fine. It went very well actually, she was impressed with the designs we had to over and said she'd be strongly interested in using them in her new line."

"Good work, B. Now, who do we have interviews with now?" Rachel asked, while flicking through some portfolio's in her hand.

"The first girls name is Tina, she's had experience at vogue so I think she'll be used to how things are run here." Brittany said.

Rachel nodded in agreement "Let's go then, Pierce."

/

"Hello, Tina is it?" Rachel asked sticking her hand out for the girl to take, which she did and smiled back.

"Yes, hello Miss Berry, Miss Pierce." The girls smiled, sounding very confident, which Rachel took an instant like to.

Brittany just smiled and sat down, soon followed by Rachel and Tina sat opposite them.

"Right, Tina. Tell us a little about yourself." Rachel began.

"Well, I love fashion. I always have, I think it's my calling, I've had experience at vogue, so I'm used to how things are run in big companies like this, I'm not afraid of hard work either." She said. Rachel nodded along with what the girl was saying while Brittany kind of zoned out, she always got bored in these type of things, she knew they were going to hire the girl, and there was no reason not to. So Brittany didn't really see the need for all of this. Brittany paid attention again when she heard Rachel say "We'll be in touch." Brittany stood up and smiled as Tina walked out of the door.

"What did you think?" Rachel asked.

Brittany shrugged. "She was fine. Hire her."

Rachel nodded "I think I might be able to handle the rest of the interviews there's only another two so I can get them done on Wednesday, have you checked the client list?" Rachel asked. "We've got a few calls from TLL. I know we haven't really worked with her company before but there new designs look quite promising."

Brittany nodded. "I'll call their offices tomorrow morning. Quinn Fabray was asking how you were by the way."

"W-hat?" Rachel looked a little confused. "Hm, I wonder why."

Brittany just shrugged. "She also complimented your work with Evans design, you know the winter line."

"Yes. We'll have to get them back to work with us. Their designers are fantastic." Rachel said.

"I think we deserve a coffee break" Brittany suggested. "I'll go to Starbucks, do you want to come?" Brittany smiled.

"Thanks B, I'll just stay here though, I have to get these e-mails sent out."

Brittany nodded and made her way outside and began walking to the nearby Starbucks. It was only a two minute walk away, but it seemed a lot longer when the pouring rain hit Brittany as soon as she stepped outside. She tried to quicken her pace to get their faster, but she was still soaked through.

"Fuck sake." She mumbled under her breath as she pushed through the door to the almost empty coffee house. She whipped her feet and walked up to the counter where she fumbled around in her bag for her purse. She fished the purse out and looked up to be greeted by a beautiful, Latina waitress.

"Hi, can I help?" The girl smiled.

"Two coffee's please. To go." She said in her usual confident tone. The girl behind the counter nodded and began preparing the girls order. After a few minute the girl placed two coffee's in front of Brittany.

"That'll be $6.30, please." The brunette said. Brittany handed the girl the money and gave her a flirty smile.

"So..." She glanced down to the girl's name tag. "Santana. I've never seen you working here before, are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah." Santana glanced down and said shyly. "I've recently moved to New York so." She said handing Brittany her change. Brittany put her hand up, "Keep the change" She said. "Bye, Santana" Brittany winked and picked up her coffee's and began the journey back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're seriously stressing me out right now, Rachel." Brittany huffed while typing frantically on her laptop.

"Me?! Really? Maybe if you actually made a fu-." Rachel was interrupted when the phone began ringing on Brittany's desk. Brittany diverted her gaze and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Pierce-Berry des-. Oh, hi Tina, yes... well I would need you to work with the new guy on it. His name is Artie, he should be here in around an hour" Brittany said and continued to nod along to whatever Tina was saying on the phone. "Thank you, okay bye." Brittany put the phone down and turned her attention back to her laptop. After a brief moment of silence Rachel spoke.

"You're just going to sit there?"

"Yep." Brittany replied, not moving her eyes off the screen. Rachel just sat back down at her desk and was about to make some calls.

"Rach?"

"Yes, Brittany?" Rachel said bluntly.

"Love youuu." Brittany said in her most childish tone, which was very unlike her.

Rachel just shook her head. "Love you too." She mumbled. "Coffee? I need a break."

"I'll-I'll get it, Rach!" Brittany said standing up.

Rachel raised her eyebrow a little. "Okay, crazy."

/

"Santana, you need to work over time tonight." A girl yelled form across the coffee house.

"Oh, okay." Santana sighed whipping over a few tables when she looked up at the familiar blonde from yesterday walking in. Santana quickly walked over to the counter and stood behind one of the other workers while they were serving.

"I'll take over Marie." Santana half smiled and stepped up to the counter.

Brittany was at the back of the line, which was only three people-or-so long, and she was getting her purse out.

"Santana." Brittany smiled up when she was next. Santana blushed a little. "Hello, what can I get you…" She trailed off.

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce." Brittany smiled. "I'll have a coffee please."

"As in Pierce-Berry designs?" Santana question, still not looking Brittany right in the eye.

"Yeah, my studio's not far from here." She smiled.

Santana turned around and began preparing Brittany's coffee. "I'm a big fan of your work." Santana said.

"Thank you."

"That'll be $3.15, please." Santana smiled.

Brittany gave Santana the money, and again, refused the change. She knew Rachel wouldn't be happy about her staying out of the office for longer than she needed to, but she didn't care.

Brittany sat and opened her laptop, deciding to work a little here, it was a bit of a distraction from the office. Especially with the beautiful waitress who she couldn't stop herself from staring at.

Santana continued whipping down the tables and she noticed Brittany staring up at her. She bit her lip a little a looked down.

"You're making me nervous." Santana said, glancing up at Brittany.

Brittany giggled a little. "I don't see why."

"You're staring at me." Santana blushed.

"I can't help it." Brittany smiled. "I have to go now. I'll see you. Okay?"

"Okay. See you." Santana smirked and watched as Brittany walk out the door.

/

"Quinn Fabray just called me." Rachel announced as Brittany walked back into the office.

"Really, why?" Brittany asked.

"Where have you been by the way, and where's my coffee?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, I stayed in the coffee house for a little while, forgot to bring you one back sorry. So what did Quinn want?"

"It's fine." Rachel sighed. "She invited us to an event tonight, do you want to come?"

"I guess, yeah." Brittany said. "Where is it?"

"At that new club downtown, I'll pick you up if you want?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head home now, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll pick you up at 9."

Brittany smiled and began her journey home, she wasn't really feeling up to going out tonight. She considered texting Rachel and saying she was sick. Work had really been stressing her out lately and she just wanted some time to herself.

**Rach, I'm not really feeling up to tonight. I'm a little sick. Sorry. –B**

**Get well soon babe. See you Monday. –R**

It was just past 7pm and it was getting kind of dark outside, Brittany laid down on her bed and tried to relax a little and oddly enough her mind kept jumping to Santana. She barely even knew the girl, but what she did know she liked, the girl seemed shy, and nervous. The way she would blush so easily and bit her lip the way she did. She wasn't confident around Brittany, she was so sweet... innocent. Brittany liked that. Brittany apartment was only 5 minutes away from her studio, which she was thankful for. So, it was only a short walk from the coffee house. She decided to stop in for a coffee, she was really hoping the girl was there, but she wasn't getting her hopes to high. As she left her apartment she was instantly hit with the cold air of New York and bit her lip as she cringed at the cold. She ventured on the short walk and sighed with relief when she saw the lights from the coffee house, and she was relieved when the warmth covered her as she walked inside. Brittany sub-consciously scanned the coffee house in search for the girl, and was slightly dis heartened when she was not in sight. Brittany walked up to the counter to be greeted by a cheery, blonde girl.

"Hello, can I help?" She smiled brightly at Brittany.

"Yes, a coffee to go please."

The blonde girl smiled and typed in Brittany's order into the register.

"And do you know where S-Santana is?" Brittany asked.

The waitress was making up Brittany's order for her and put it on the counter infront of her. "She's not her, she works from 9 until 4." She told her.

Brittany handed the girl the money for her order and smiled. "Can I give you a note to give to her?" Brittany asked cautiously.

The girl gave Brittany her change and smiled. "Sure."

Brittany got out some paper and her pen from her bag and began scribbling on the paper. She folded the note up tight and handed it to the blonde behind the counter. "Thank you."

As Brittany walked out of the coffee house she smirked at how different she was acting, she'd neve go out of her way for a girl before. Leaving notes and stuff, it wasn't her thing. Maybe for her it would be different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late." Santana said as she rushed through the door quickly putting her apron on.

"It's fine, it's fine, you're not that late, Santana." Marie smiled. "Pretty little blonde was asking after you Friday night. She asked me to give you this" She said handing Santana the note.

Santana looked confused and opened the note. It read –

_Came to see you Friday night. You weren't here. Maybe catch you next week. X –Brittany. _

Santana read the note over and over, smiling each time.

"She's cute, looked awful sad when I said you weren't here." Marie teased.

Santana laughed. "Shut up."

/

"So, how was the other night?" Brittany asked Rachel as they were both working in the office.

"It was good, really good. Me and Quinn talked a little more, she's really nice, you know." Rachel said.

"She's hot too." Brittany joked. "Does Rachel want a piece of Ms Fabray?"

"Of course not." Rachel said. "I mean, yes she's beautiful and stuff but but-"

"Calm down, Rach, I was kidding." Brittany shook her head.

"How is the new guy settling in?" Rachel asked.

"Artie? Fine. Tina's been showing him around and how everything works. I think she's got a bit of a soft spot for him."

"Aw, they'd be cute together." Rachel cooed.

"Yeah.." Brittany agreed.

Brittany got back to working on laptop, doing paperwork, emailing important people who she didn't really care for, organizing shoots and things. As she worked her mind often wandering to Santana. Her voice kept echoing in Brittany's mind and she didn't know why. She wanted to go to the coffee house and see her, but she would seem too eager. She didn't really mind about that, she was confident, when she wanted something, she would go after it, and she would get it. Any other time, Brittany just went for a girl in a club, put on her charms, and left the girls apartment before she woke. With Santana she didn't want any of that, it wasn't like normal, she didn't want normal. When she saw Santana she saw how shy she was, how delicate she was. Brittany had a strange urge to want to protect her, to hold her in her arms forever, and never have her exposed to this cruel world again. She was thinking about her too much, it was nonstop. She knew it was silly, she barely knew the girl, but there was something intriguing about her and she defiantly wanted to find out more.

/

Santana sighed and sat down on her break as she had just had to deal with some very rude customers. Some high class, business guys, who thought they could speak to her anyway they liked. Of course she didn't say anything, but she was sick of this job. The coffee house was quite empty, it was 10:51 on a Monday so it wasn't that busy. She sat back trying to relax and little and got out her notebook and pen from her pocket. She put her hot chocolate down on the table and began scribbling something on the paper. She raised her head when she noticed Brittany walked in. Brittany. The beautiful blonde who made her blush furiously, and her heart race. Santana watched the blonde's every move as she walked up the counter, and began to order. Suddenly a hint of jealously raced through Santana when Brittany laughed at something Marie had said to her. She looked back down and continued writing, she didn't think Brittany had seen her, but he so desperately wanted to go and see her, well speak to her. Say Hi, question the note she left, ask why she wanted to her last Friday. Santana was completely ripped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps walking towards her, the familiar sound of Brittany's heels. She didn't look up at first, not until Brittany spoke.

"Hey, you." Brittany smirked, taking at seat at the table where Santana was writing an placing her coffee down.

Santana shut her book and placed her pen down. She looked up at locked eyes with Brittany, taking in how blue they are, beautiful. She could of got lost in them.

"H-hi, I got your note.." Santana said.

"Yeah. Shame you weren't here. What are you writing?" Brittany asked.

"Oh nothing, just doodling, you know."

Brittany reached over for Santana's book. "May I?"

Santana bit her lip a little and nodded up at Brittany.

Brittany smiled at Santana to try and reassure her, she could tell she was nervous. She made Santana nervous and she knew it. She opened up the book and flipped through endless passes of little drawing, small segments of poetry Santana had wrote. It was beautiful, all of it. Her words were beautiful.

"Wow. That's amazing, Santana." Brittany said.

"No, no, it's just."

"It's amazing, don't doubt yourself, okay?"

"Okay. Why did you want to see me anyway?" Santana questioned taking a sip from her cup.

"Who wouldn't want to see you?" Brittany winked. "So we could do this, I guess. So I could talk with you."

"I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you." Brittany repeated.

"Where have you moved to New York from? You said you recently moved here." Brittany asked, but before Santana could speak Marie shouted her over from the counter.

"Breaks over, San." She said.

Santana nodded and stood up. She opened her notebook and quickly wrote something on a page and ripped it out. She folded it tightly and put it the palm of Brittany's hand.

"I owe you a note." She said. "You can't open it yet though."

"I won't." Brittany assured her, and stood up. "I'll see you again, San."

Santana swooned at the nickname. "See you."


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany opened the note as soon as she was outside.

- _Same time tomorrow? x_

Brittany beamed at the note, she liked talking to Santana, she enjoyed her company. There was something about her, she didn't know what it was but she was determined to figure it out. So, at the same time the following day she went at 10:53, just like she had the day before, and just like she would continue to do every single day for three weeks. They would talk about everything and anything, Santana told Brittany about Ohio and how her high school life was, she told her all about the guy in high school who outed her. Brittany told Santana about the fashion industry and where her parents were from and how she and Rachel became friends. Every day they got closer and closer. It was a Friday morning at 10:55 when Brittany ran into the coffee house soaking from the rain, to see Santana sat, at _their_ usual table in the back, waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, raining heavy out there, I'm freezing." Brittany said lightly sighing as she sat down.

"Its fine, I got your coffee." Santana smiled.

"You're a keeper." Brittany winked. "Thank you, anyway I've been thinking."

"What would that be about?" Santana asked taking a sip from her steaming mug.

"Well, as much as I love our twenty minute.." She paused. "Dates? Every day, I think I would enjoy taking you on a proper date even more." Brittany said.

Santana blushed. "Would you?"

Brittany nodded. "So, Santana Lopez may I please have your number so I can take you on the most fantastic date in the history of the world? Or at least that you've ever been on."

Santana bit her lip. "You may." Her cheeks were still flushed, she still wasn't used to how Brittany was, how she flirted with her, and just her general confidence. She liked it though. She scribbled her number down and handed it to Brittany.

"Thank you. Do I make you nervous?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Santana said taking another sip from her mug.

"I can tell. How so?"

"Your general presence, I guess." She admitted. "You're a lot to take in."

"I make you blush. It's cute." Brittany said.

Santana smiled and glanced down.

"See there it is, that little smirk you do. Its 11:09 San." Brittany said.

Santana was in a bit of a haze listening to Brittany talking. He words made Santana feel… different.

"W-what? Oh yeah, okay. Bye Britt." She said standing up and fumbling around with her things.

Brittany laughed a little and shook her head. "I'll call you later, babe." She let the nickname roll of her tongue as if she said it all the time.

/

"No way, no fair." Santana giggled down the phone.

"What?" Brittany laughed.

"There's no way you're loud to say you're day was boring, okay have you seen your job?" Santana said.

"Yeah, but I just didn't do much. Seeing you was defiantly the highlight." Brittany said and Santana just laughed.

"Mine too."

"You are totally doing your smirk right now, aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, how did you know that?"

"I'm physic."

"So am I." Santana laughed. "So Brittany, where are you taking me on the _best date in the history of the world?" _

"I can't tell you, but it will be fun I promise. Speaking of that date, how about now?"

"Now?! But it's so soon and I haven't had time to-"

"Calm down, San. Mix up your routine a little." Brittany laughed at how much Santana began to panic.

"When?"

"An hour? I'll pick you up, text me your address. Now I'm going to get ready. I'll see you soon."

Santana sighed "Yeah okay. See you."

/

"I can't Rach, I'm kind of busy." Brittany said down the phone as she drove to Santana's apartment.

"Doing what exactly?" Rachel asked.

"I have a date."

"Brittany S. Pierce?! A date?!" Rachel said. "With who, Santana?"

"Yep. I called her earlier and asked her out."

"I'm impressed, looks like it'll just be me and Quinn then."

"So, a date?" Brittany teased.

Rachel sighed. "I wish."

"I'm here, I've gotta go, Bye Rach." Brittany said as she walked up to Santana's door.

Brittany was wearing a short, black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was quite tight so it showed off her abs well. She paused for a moment and knocked on Santana's door three times. After a few minutes Santana emerged from the door wearing a similar dress to Brittany's only in red.

"Wow." Brittany said as she held out her hand for Santana to take. "You look beautiful, let's go."

/

"You have to tell me where we're going." Santana said and Brittany led her down different streets.

"Just wait, it's literally two minutes away." Brittany said.

"Is this the part where you murder me?" Santana teased.

"Dammit, yes. Yes it is." Brittany winked. "We're going to the fair."

"The fair?" Santana exclaimed. Santana had never been to a proper fair before, and Brittany couldn't have that. Brittany was properly shocked when Santana told her, so the idea for the date was easy for Brittany. The two girls walked together towards the fair and Brittany slipped Santana's hand into hers. Santana instantly intertwined her fingers with Brittany's and smiled at the contact.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Santana said as the bright lights of all the rides shone in front of them.

"What do you want to go on first?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought and looked around for a moment, then her eyes locked and she beamed. "Merry-go-round." She said, sounding like a four year old.

Brittany smiled at Santana's cuteness. She found the girl too adorable for words, but she was beautiful in the same sense. She loved her smile and her laugh and basically anything she did. Brittany took Santana on the merry-go-round, and the bumper cars, and every other ride she had forgotten the name off. She bought her cotton candy teased her when she got it on her nose, and all she could think about the whole time was kissing her.

/

"Thank you, I had an amazing time." Santana smiled as Brittany walked her to her door.

"You're welcome. Me too." Brittany said, looking into Santana's eyes. They were beautiful, she was lost. Brittany leaned closer to Santana and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. This was the first time in her life she had ever been nervous to kiss someone. Santana Lopez made her nervous. No one made Brittany nervous. She leaned in to Santana and kissed her sweetly, and it made everything fall perfectly into place. Santana rested one hand on Brittany's hip and kissed her back gently. This was the most perfect kiss Brittany had ever had. Santana pulled back and bit her lip shyly.

"I'll see you Monday, Lopez." Brittany winked, and was off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to post two chapters today. Hope you you for all your kind reviews.**

"How was your date then?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing, what about yours?" Brittany couldn't help the smile that crept on her face when the date was mentioned. It truly was perfect and she had been thinking about it every moment since it ended.

"It was not a date, Britt. I had fun though, Quinn's like really fun to be around."

"So you spent a lot of your time staring at her ass, is what you're saying?" Brittany laughed.

"We're not all perverts like you." Rachel teased. "So, did you stay at her place or did she stay at yours?" Rachel winked and Brittany knew exactly what she meant.

"Neither." She said bluntly. "It's not like that with her. She's-She's different." Brittany stammered. She was a lot more that different, she was perfect in Brittany's eyes.

Rachel looked shocked. "She must be. This isn't like you, you must be really into her. You get that stupid grin on your face every time her name is mentioned."

Brittany tried not to smile but she did anyway. She really was in a good mood thanks to Santana.

"How did your date go this morning?" Rachel asked.

"It was cute. She always has my coffee waiting for me now and she's, she's just." Brittany stopped herself.

"Damn Brittany, you've got it bad. Are you taking her out again?"

"Yeah. Well I haven't asked her, I figured it's her turn to ask me but she's kind of shy, it's adorable. So, I'll just ask her." Brittany said.

"And when do _I_, your best ever friend in the whole wide world, get to meet Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Never." Brittany said. "Well, not yet for sure. You'll just interrogate her and she's only just getting used to being around me, so."

"I will not interrogate her. I am perfectly nice." Rachel defended.

"Hm, still not now." Brittany said.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you about something. Me and Quinn kind of had a moment." Rachel said.

Brittany raised her eyebrow, "A moment?"

"Yes. Okay, so we were sat in the club, we invited a few others out and everyone was talking and I noticed she looked at me, so I looked at her, and our eyes locked for like two minutes."

Brittany laughed. "You're such a drama queen."

"What?! This is serious."

"Rachel, what you're telling me, is that you looked at each other, what is the big deal?" Brittany mocked.

"It was a different kind of look, but we're going out tomorrow night. Like jut us, it's not a date though." Rachel sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh my god, Britt. Perfect idea."

"What is it?" Brittany asked, instantly regretting it.

"You and Santana join us." Rachel explained, sounding overly excited.

Brittany thought for a moment. This actually wasn't a bad idea. Her and Santana. In a club. Together. Dancing and stuff. Plus Brittany could see how Quinn and Rachel were around each other, this was defiantly one of Rachel's better idea's.

"I have conditions."

Rachel sighed. "And what might those me?"

"You don't sit and question her, tell her how cute we would be together, none of that crap." Brittany said.

"Okay, anything else?" You let me borrow that black dress I love, you know with the gold zipper." Brittany smirked.

"Fine. Okay." Rachel smiled. "This is going to be perfect. "Are you and Santana going to come, together?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick her up, what about you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Quinn offered to pick me up." She smiled.

/

"Two visits in one day?" Santana said and Brittany walked into the coffee house. "Are you stalking me Miss Pierce?"

"Yes, I totally am." Brittany smiled. "I've come to ask you something actually.

"What might that be?" Santana asked while wiping down the counter top.

"Are you busy tomorrow night? Because Rachel, she asked me to go out with her and her f-friend, Quinn. Plus, she really wants to meet you, so she suggested you come with. I think it's like a double date, what do you say?"

"Tomorrow?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Scandals. I'll pick you up in a cab, if you want?" Brittany smiled.

"A date, you say?" Santana teased.

"Yes. A date, defiantly a date." Brittany nodded again.

"Okay." Santana agreed. "But, you-you have to... Let me take you out next time." She bit her lip.

Brittany smiled. "Of course, you're cute when you're nervous."

"Stop it." Santana giggled.

"I have to warn you about, Rachel. She can come on a little strong, but she means well." Brittany admitted, and kept her eyes locked on Santana as she watched her cleaning up.

"O-okay, what should I be prepared for?" Santana laughed.

"Well, just dozens of questions about us. She might be a little distracted by Quinn though." She said.

"Yeah. How's it going, are they like dating?" Santana asked. Brittany had told her all about how she thinks Rachel has a crush on Quinn and what not.

"I'm not sure. Like I'm sure they will, eventually." Brittany said. "What time do you get off today?"

"Like now." Santana said, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Or drink or whatever?" Brittany asked casually.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Santana said.

"Come on then, babe." Brittany smirked.

Santana could feel herself falling for Brittany and she was loving every second.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany and Santana where already late to meet Quinn and Rachel at the club, due to Santana inviting Brittany in for a drink before they went, and their make-out session lasted a little longer than anticipated. Brittany instinctually held Santana's hand in hers as they were approaching the club. Brittany often went out here, so no ID's were necessary. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder as they walked through to the back of the club to find Rachel and Quinn. Brittany felt and instant urge to hold Santana and protect her. She felt like she was _hers._ The spotted Quinn and Rachel, looking very cosy, drinking together in a booth. Rachel instantly spotted them and began waving frantically and wearing her normal smile. Brittany snaked her arm around Santana's waist as they both sat down.

"Hey guys, this is Santana. San this is Rachel and Quinn." Brittany said.

"Nice to meet you." Santana smiled.

"You too, Santana." Rachel smiled.

"We got you some drinks." Quinn said ushering to the drinks in front of them.

"You make a cute couple." Quinn smirked taking a drink from her glass.

"Oh, we're not, we're-" Santana rambled.

"We're not together, Quinn." Brittany giggled.

"Not yet I'm assuming." Quinn said, causing both Brittany and Santana's cheeks to flush pink.

"I could say the same about you two." Brittany laughed, pulling Santana a little closer to her.

"Brittany, shut up." Rachel interrupted.

"I think you'd make a cute couple." Santana said.

"I second that." Brittany giggled.

"You two are sickeningly sweet, you know." Rachel teased, waiting for Brittany's reaction.

* * *

Brittany smiled when she noticed Santana and Quinn in deep conversation with each other while they were getting drinks from the bar. She liked that Santana wasn't as nervous as she was at the beginning of the evening, she knew it was probably due to the alcohol but still. As the alcohol increased so did the amount of touchy-feely-ness there was between Rachel and Quinn. Brittany knew it was just a matter of time before something happened. It shocked Brittany how much she was enjoying herself, she never saw herself as one to do couple-y things like this, but with Santana, she could get used to all of it.

"I recall someone promising me a dance." Santana said in Brittany's ear as her and Quinn approached the table.

"Did I? Well, seeing as it's you. Come on." Brittany took Santana's hand and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. Brittany pulled the smaller girl closer into to her. The dance floor was so crowded so there was barely any space separating them.

"I'm an amazing dancer, you know." Brittany said as she began to move her hips in time with the rhythm of the music.

"So am I." Santana winked, resting her hands on Brittany's hips. Santana was shocked at how much of a good dancer Brittany actually was, even in her tipsy state. Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck as they moved perfectly together. Brittany loved how Santana felt against her, she moved her hands up and down Santana's back as the deafening music kept blaring.

"Britt, look." Santana said as she raised her head and looked over at Rachel and Quinn, who had their tongues down each other's throats. Brittany nodded in approval.

"Rachel finally got some." She joked, and leant in to kiss Santana. Santana kissed Brittany back roughly. This wasn't like the other kisses, Santana kissed Brittany desperately and wrapped her arms around her neck to bring them even closer. Brittany moaned into the kiss and Santana smirked at the reaction. Santana slowly broke the kiss and began kissing along Brittany's jawline, and then continued placing hot, wet, open mouthed kissed onto Brittany's flesh. Brittany bit her own lip to conceal the moan that was so close to slipping out.

* * *

"Hey there. 'Not a couple'." Brittany laughed as her and Santana re-joined Rachel and Quinn. Rachel's cheeks went pink and she bit down on her lip.

"What? We're not?" Quinn said.

"Oh, yeah. I mean I know tones of friends who make out like that." Brittany teased.

"Well then, going by your standards, you two are most defiantly a couple then." Quinn said, and Brittany noticed that she had her hand placed on Rachel's thigh. Before Brittany could respond to the comment Santana spoke.

"All in good time, Quinn." She laughed. Britany was a little shocked but she didn't mind. Hell, she would wait a damn eternity for Santana. As long as she knew she'd be getting her, eventually.

Brittany put her arms round Santana and Santana yawned and cuddled into her chest.

"Tired, babe?" Brittany asked.

"Mm." Santana said.

"Shall we go?" Brittany said, kissing Santana's forehead.

Santana nodded and Brittany stood up, Bringing Santana with her.

"Guys, we're going to go, this one's tired." Brittany said to Quinn and Rachel who seemed quite distracted by each other.

"See you later." Santana said.

"Bye you two." Rachel said.

"It was nice meeting you, Santana." Quinn smiled.

"You too." Santana smiled as Brittany lead them both out of the club.

Brittany hailed a cab, and soon Santana was nearly asleep on Brittany in the back seat.

"San, San." Brittany cooed while shaking Santana a little. "Do you want to stay at my place, it's closer?" Brittany asked casually.

Santana bit down on her lip and nodded.

* * *

"You look good in my clothes." Brittany said as Santana emerged from her bedroom wearing some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Santana smiled.

"You coming to bed?" She asked, holding out her hand for Brittany.

Brittany took her hand happily and let her lead her to her bed. Brittany got in first and pulled Santana in close to her. Santana buried her face in Brittany's neck and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's stomach and began to fall asleep.

"Night Britt." She mumbled.

"Night night, San." Brittany said. And happily watched Santana fall asleep in her arms.

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this at 2:30am. Thank you all for your kind reviews and stuff. Any suggestions on how you want things to go next? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you Naynayrivers428 for the breakfst in bed idea. Thanks for the reviews guys. Let me know what you tink of this, and tell me if you have any ideas too. **

"Wake up, sleepy." Brittany whispered as she sat beside a sleeping Santana stroking her hair slowly. Santana's eyes slowly flickered open and she smiled as she recalled where she was.

"Mm, morning." She yawned as she sat up.

"I made you breakfast." Brittany announced as she placed a tray on Santana's lap. "Pancakes, your favourite."

"Aw, thank you Britt." Santana smiled as she began to eat her breakfast.

"How're you feeling?" Brittany asked as she got in beside Santana and rested her head on her hand and looked up at Santana.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine, how about you?"

"Feel a little sick, but I'm good. As if Quinn and Rachel got together last night." Brittany laughed.

"I know. You could tell they were totally into each other though." Santana said. "These are good, but if I have any more I think I might throw up."

Brittany got up and moved Santana's tray, kissing her forehead as she went.

"So." Brittany said as she got back in bed with Santana. "When you do take me on a date, what are we doing?" She asked cuddling into Santana's side.

"Well, I was going to take you to my favourite book store. It's kind of lame but.."

"No. It's not. It's perfect." Brittany said. "What were you and Quinn taling abut last night? You know at the bar."

"Yeah. Just, you know, you. She talked a little about Rachel as well." Santana said as she drew patterns on Brittany's thigh with her fingers.

"Oh yeah? What about me." Brittany asked.

"Just-just, nothing, stuff, okay." Santana blabbered nervously.

"You're adorable." Brittany said.

* * *

"It's lovely here, Santana." Brittany commented as they walked up and down the aisles of the bookstore.

"Yeah, I love it. I come here a lot, it's peaceful." She said.

"Do you read a lot?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, like a lot. Unhealthy amounts probably." Santana laughed.

Brittany loved this date, she loved how Santana got excited about the books, and the different authors. It was nice to see her with passion. Santana told Brittany about her favourite books, and how much she fell in love with the characters. She told her how her favourite book was called _Infinity _and told her the love story, and how much the word _Infinity_ meant to her. She told her how the characters told one another "Infinity" a lot, and it means thought everything, they would be together until the end. She told Brittany how she liked the idea that two people could be together forever.

Brittany would never class herself as romantic, not by a long shot, but Santana, she defiantly was. The way she talked about love, she seemed so innocent. Brittany had never been in love before, and she was almost certain Santana hadn't, but the idea didn't seem so bad. Not when she was with Santana.

"Quinn really likes Rachel, you know." Santana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me she's really into her, but she was only hesitant because your company's work closely and stuff." Santana said as they walked hand in hand down the aisles of the book store.

"Yeah. I don't think it'd cause any problems though, looks like they're together now, well you know." Brittany said. "Now, what did you two say about me?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" Santana giggled.

"Nope. Now, tell me." Brittany winked.

"Okay. Well she was just- she just asking if we'd been on dates and did she think we were going to get together and if I had feelings for you." Santana said shyly.

"Annnnd you said?" Brittany asked.

"Nosey." Santana laughed. "Have you read this?" Santana asked pulling a book out from the shelf.

"No, no no. No changing the subject." Brittany said pulling Santana closer to her. Santana snaked her arms around the taller girls waist.

"I told her than we'd been on like a quite a lot of dates, and of course I had feelings for you." Santana ducked her head and looked to the ground. She wasn't used to blurting her feelings out like that. Brittany made Santana feel a lot more relaxed though, she liked how she felt around her.

"Good." Brittany said and brought her hand up to raise Santana's chin a little. "Because I like you, a lot." She said and kissed Santana softly.

"You do?" Santana blushed.

"Of course." Brittany smiled.

* * *

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled as she let herself into Rachel's apartment. No response. "Rachel are you like doing Quinn right now?!"

"We're in here, Britt." Rachel yelled. Brittany walked through to the living room and sat down.

"Well don't you two look comfortable?" She smirked at Quinn and Rachel who were laid together on the sofa.

"Shut up." Rachel said. "What do you want?"

"Can a girl not come and hang out at her best friend's apartment without an ulterior motive? Actually I've come to borrow some movies for me and San." Brittany swooned.

"What happened last night? Did you take her home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but nothing happened. She took me to the book store this morning it was great." She smiled.

"Why aren't you a couple yet?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sure everything will happen in good time. Oh and she mentioned the little chat you two had, Quinn."

"You're welcome." Quinn smirked.

"So, what is this then?" Brittany asked the pair.

"Something new." Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"Anyway, I need the movies, Rach. I have a beautiful girl waiting at home and I couldn't possibly keep her waiting." Brittany announced.

"Who knew Brittany Pierce could fall in love?" Rachel joked looking around for some movies for them.

"I'm not in love, Rach." Brittany said.

"To quote you. _All in good time."_ Rachel teased.

_All in good time._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is where things go under the M category, so you have been warned. Please review and hope you like the chapter. **

Five weeks, and four days. That's how long Brittany had known Santana and it was safe to say she couldn't get enough of her. She really was beside herself with this girl. They did everything together, they were a two shot. They still had their morning coffee dates, and Brittany took Santana out for lunch most says too. They were in their own world when they were together and none of them were complaining. Today was a Saturday and their Saturdays were usually spent out in Central Park, feeing the ducks (At Santana's request).

Santana lazily walked behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She buried her face in Brittany's neck and kissed her softly.

"Morning." She mumbled into Brittany's neck.

"Morning, you. I'm making pancakes." Brittany smiled.

"Smells good." Santana said. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Rachel text and invited us over to her apartment tonight for drinks, I think it's just us, her and Quinn." Brittany said serving out the pancakes onto a plate and sitting down at the table.

"Sounds fun." Santana smirked as she looked lustfully at Brittany across the table.

_I could get used to this._ Brittany thought as she and Santana eat in a comfortable silence. Brittany reached over and held Santana's hand in hers and stoked over the back of her hand with her thumb softly.

"Britt, I-I needed to talk to you about something." Santana said.

"What's up, babe?" Brittany said.

"You know, we-we erm, are dating and stuff, and I really really like you and-."She paused for a moment. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She said quickly. Brittany giggled at how cute Santana was when she was nervous.

"Of course." She smiled and leant over and kissed Santana softly. It wasn't really a big change, they were practically girlfriends already, but they didn't want to rush things. Brittany was so happy that Santana asked her though. It was obvious Brittany was the more confident of the two, she thought that's why they went so well together, opposites attract and all that, but she knew that will have been a huge deal for Santana.

* * *

"Me and my GIRLFRIEND have arrived." Brittany announced while opening the door to Rachel's apartment, which was basically Quinn's now too.

"Girlfriend?!" Rachel squealed as she came running out from the living room, hand in hand with Quinn.

"You heard right." Brittany smiled.

"Knew it'd happen soon enough." Quinn winked at Santana.

"Where's the drinks at then Rachel?" Brittany said.

"Alcoholic." Rachel laughed. "Kitchen. Come on."

Santana and Brittany weren't drinking that much, unlike Quinn and Rachel who were fairly out of it. Quinn and Rachel were all over each other on one of the couches and Santana was curled up to Brittany on the other, they were watching some random movie Rachel had put on but no one was really watching it. Santana was kissing all over Brittany's neck and Brittany was not complaining. She would have told her to stop seeing as Quinn and Rachel were there but they were defiantly not paying any attention to them. Brittany bit her lip a little, she wanted to take things sow with Santana. Not really for her sake, more for Santana's but things had never really gone that far between them and when they were heading that way Brittany usually stopped it. Going slow was the last thing on Brittany's mind now that Santana was licking a pathway from her collarbone to her ear and began nibbling on it a little. Brittany kissed Santana softly at first but was shocked when Santana began biting down on her bottom lip.

Brittany broke the kiss breathlessly. "What's gotten into you tonight?" She said.

"I don't know, you." Santana blushed.

* * *

"Are you tired babe?" Brittany asked when they arrived back to her apartment.

"Nope." Santana said pulling Brittany in closer to her by her hips.

"Good." Brittany smirked as she trailed her fingers up Santana side and rested her hand on the back of the Latina's neck, she kept the other hand on her hip as she began kissing her neck. Santana let out a whimper as Brittany bit down on her neck a little. Santana lifted Brittany's chin with her fingers and kissed her slowly, she bit down on her lip and let her hand fall to her girlfriends ass.

"Bedroom?" Brittany breathed. Santana nodded at took Brittany's hand as she led her into the bedroom. Brittany pulled Santana close to her and began kissing her all over her neck, she let her hands roam all over Santana's body and Santana could feel herself getting more turned on by the second. Brittany bit all over Santana's neck leaving little marks as she went.

Santana rested her hands on Brittany's back and began pulling the zipper of her dress down and let the dress fall to the floor. Santana's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes wandered all over Brittany's body taking in her perfectly toned abs and letting her eyes move up to her chest.

"My eyes are up here, Lopez." Brittany teased as she copied Santana's actioned and pulled her girlfriends dress down slowly. Brittany leaned Santana against the wall and pressed up closely against her and kissed her roughly. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as the kisses got more heated and her hands were scratching softly down Brittany's back. Brittany lifted Santana a little and pulled her legs around her waist, she continued kissing her while she put her down on the bed.

"I want you." Santana breathed out as Brittany straddled the girl's hips.

"Let me take care of you." Brittany husked into Santana's ear receiving a moan from Santana's lips. Brittany began kissing down Santana's neck again, she bit down on her collar bones and let her hands graze up Santana's thigh. She slowly reached behind Santana's back and unclasped her bra.

"Beautiful." She whispered and continued kissing Santana chest and slowly took the Latina's nipple into her mouth. She licked and sucked slowly, and the noise leaving Santana's mouth was like music to her ears. She bit down softly on the nub and started kissing slowly over Santana's stomach, and held Santana's thighs softly. She moved her hands slowly up the girls thigh and looked to Santana for approval. Santana bit her lip and nodded and Brittany began pulling Santana's thong off slowly. She continued kissing every inch of Santana lower and lower. Santana bit her lips and gasped when Brittany licked slowly up her hot, wet centre. Santana reached out and gripped Brittany's hair. Brittany began sucking slowly on Santana's clit and dragged her nails down the girl's stomach, making her moan louder. Brittany moved her tongue lower and entered her girlfriend.

"Britt-Britt." Santana gasped as Brittany fucked her with her tongue. Brittany could feel that Santana was close when she was clenching around her tongue. Santana legs began shaking and she yelled out Brittany's name as she came. Brittany smiled and moved back up the bed.

"Hi." Santana said shyly.

"Hi." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's nose.

"That was-"

"Perfect." Brittany said. Santana kissed Brittany on her neck softly.

"Your turn." She husked as she bit down hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter sorry I haven't update in a little while. I've just got a couple of other fics I'm working on. You get to see a little bit of jealous Santana in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

"Rachel, I'm sick off this! You're letting me down with this all the time, you're really not pulling your weight here." Brittany said angrily down the phone to her partner.

"No, I'm done." Brittany said and slammed the phone down hard on the desk.

Shortly after Santana entered Brittany's office and smiled softly at her.

"I brought you coffee." She said as she placed it down on the desk and sat opposite Brittany.

"Thanks babe." Brittany said softly.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, just Rachel's stressing me out recently. It's okay though, how was your day?"

"Do you wanna talk about it? You have been really stressed recently." Santana said looking concerned.

"No, just work stuff, it's okay. You're looking beautiful today." Brittany said.

Santana blushed a little and looked down at the ground as she smirked.

"Cute." Brittany muttered as she took a sip from her coffee.

/

Rachel let herself in to Brittany's apartment later on that afternoon as she always did.

"Work stuff aside I have come here with an interesting proposal." Rachel announced as she sat on the couch in the living room. Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around the two of them. Santana was laid back with her head on Brittany's chest while Brittany's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Oh no." Brittany sighed. "I have had just about enough of you today, Berry. Shouldn't you be having sex with Quinn or something?"

"Quinn is busy with work things right now, but that is beside the point. Kurt, Elliot, Mercedes, Puck and Sam are coming up to visit tomorrow." Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh the joys." Brittany sighed. Santana looked a little confused. "High school friends." Brittany clarified.

"Come on, B. It'll be fun, like a little reunion. We can all go out." Rachel said.

"So you feel the need to disturb my time with my girlfriend to inform me about a dumb reunion with people I haven't seen for a good few years, and who I'm not best pleased about seeing. Are you also forgetting about me and Puck?" Brittany said.

"Brittany it's been years, like you said. Plus Mercedes and Sam are dating now, don't you think it'll be nice to see them together?" Rachel said.

"Oh just lovely." Brittany sighed. "Is Quinn going?"

"Yes, and Santana I'd love it if you could come too." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Santana said. "I'd love to, come on Britt, they're your friends."

"Okay, I guess we're in then." Brittany said.

Rachel looked surprised. "Whipped." She said. "Anyway, I'm going to go home, Quinn's coming by when she's done with work." She said and left.

Brittany resumed to her previous position and squeezed Santana in her arms in a little.

Santana giggled and turned her head to face Brittany.

"So, who is 'Puck'?" She asked.

Brittany paused for a second. "Well, he was my high school boyfriend, we were kind of serious for a while, and he never really got over the break up after we graduated. I never saw it as a serious relationship, I never loved him, I guess I was just trying to cover the feelings I was having, _for girls,_ by dating him. Being with him was safer, I guess." She rambled.

"Oh." Santana said. "Well, do you think he's over it now?"

"I don't know. Probably, I guess." Brittany said as she began stroking through Santana's long, raven hair.

"You're over him though, right?" Santana asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Oh, San. I was over it before it even started. Don't worry." Brittany whispered against Santana's head as she placed a light kiss to her temple.

/

"San, we're already running late, you look beautiful, please come on." Brittany whined as she waited impatiently for Santana to get ready.

"Are you sure this dress is okay though? I should try the blue on." Santana went on as she looked between dresses. "I just want to look good okay. I want to make a good impression."

Brittany stepped towards Santana and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "You. Look. Amazing." She said between kisses. "You always do. Come on, lady."

"Are you sure?" Santana sighed as she kissed Brittany lazily.

"Thousand percent." She said.

"Let's go then." Santana said as she took her hand and lead them outside.

/

"You're late." Rachel said as Brittany and Santana entered the club.

Brittany held her hands up in defence. "Hey, don't blame me. This one couldn't choose a dress to wear."

"I know, I know." Santana laughed.

Rachel just giggled and shook her head. "Come on you two. Everyone's over here." Rachel led them to the table where Quinn, Kurt, Elliot, Sam, Mercedes and Puck were sat talking, laughing and drinking amongst themselves.

Quinn was the first to notice them walk over and she smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Quinn, hey everybody." Brittany said to the group. "This is Santana. San this is Kurt, Elliot, Sam, Mercedes and Puck." Santana greeted them all and she and Brittany sat down to join them.

"How are you, B? How's everything?" Kurt asked.

"Everything's good Kurt." She smiled. "What about you two, I hear you're engaged now?"

"Yeah." Elliot responded. "A few weeks ago, it was amazing."

"How's the company going, Brittany?" Sam joined in.

"Real good." She answered. The group went on chatting and catching up and after all those years apart nothing had changed about how they were around each other. Brittany would hate to admit it but she did miss them.

"So Santana, the girl who finally tired Brittany Pierce down." Mercedes smiled.

Santana laughed and smiled sweetly at Brittany. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well you're looking fine girl, she's lucky." Mercedes said.

"Thank you." Santana blushed. "So, how long have you two been together?" She asked Sam ans Mercedes.

"Three months is it, babe?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Mercedes agreed. The night went on and every one was quite tipsy. Quinn and Rachel were all over each other and everyone was talking happily amongst themselves.

"You're looking good, Britt." Puck smirked across the table, and Santana did not like the look in his eye one bit.

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile.

"It's just crazy that you have a _girl_friend." He said and it didn't go unnoticed the amount of emphasis he put on 'girl'.

Santana looked between them and frowned a little, she put her arm protectively around Brittany's shoulder.

"Is it? Well, I do." Brittany said rolling her eyes. Puck just looked between the girls and nodded.

/

"Nice lady you've got yourself there." Puck said to Brittany while they were both getting drinks at the bar.

"I know." Brittany said.

"I missed you, you know." Puck said.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany said, mostly out of politeness but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it.

"We had some good times, remember that Halloween?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah, that was quite a night." Brittany laughed.

Santana watched them as they laughed together and couldn't help feel a little bit jealous. She knew Brittany was her but the way he was looking at her made her feel strange.

"Don't worry, San." Rachel said in Santana's ear. "I can see you're jealous."

"Nah." She said casually. "I just, she's mine, you know?"

Rachel smiled. "I know, and so does she. They're coming back now anyways."

"Hey pretty girl." Brittany said as she settled back in next to Santana.

"Hey." Santana said.

"Wanna dance with me?" Brittany winked.

"Not in the mood yet, Britt." Santana shrugged. "Why don't you dance with _Puck?"_

"I'm going to the bathroom." Santana announced and left the table.

**A/N: I'll continue the night out in the next chapter, please review and let me know what you think or if there's anything you want to see in future chapters. **


End file.
